Always and Forever
by A. Nonymous III esq
Summary: WOOHOO! Last chapter! It's an epilogue, and the permanent conclusion to the series. Huzzah!
1. Default Chapter

Always and Forever Note: Not only do all these characters rightfully belong to Squaresoft, as  
usual, but also this is a direct sequel to "Always", so you might wanna read that story first. Also, if this seems a bit short/rushed/bad, that's because it was one o'clock when I wrote it, soo..yeah. (Oh, yeah, and not  
to mention rather short.)  
  
Chapter 1: Dreaming of you  
  
Cloud and Tifa lay blissfully in a hammock in Cloud's backyard, lazily gazing up through the branches shading them from that hot summer afternoon. Tifa was silently dreaming as her head lay on Cloud's chest, her breathing in time with the beating of his heart, while he stroked her long, beautiful, chocolate brown hair. In that warm, hazy summer, the days were long and wonderful, and Cloud would often stay with Tifa on the hammock, only to enjoy simply being with her. Yet in these warm and long days of summer, something in the air would make you remember, remember days past, that maybe, even if you tried not to, your mind would wander on its own. His mind traveled, to a time when he had another girl with him, just like this. The girl, Aeris Gainsborough. His mind traveled further, remembering it clearly, as he slowly closed his eyes. "Cloud?", he'd remember her gently whisper, as she moved her head across his. "What?" "I love you." His mind played that moment in his head over again, as it now seemed all too familiar. But his mind slipped through his memories again, stopping soon after Aeris had died from the newly born Ancient Weapon, to the point of his last visitation of Aeris.  
"I love you. This I promise. Always." But he had now fallen asleep in the warm summer heat to the comforting sound of Tifa's gentle breathing. In the deep state of his dreams, his mind kept going through his memories. The memories of seeing Aeris for the last time in his sleep kept showing themselves to him. We now enter their dreams, to see what happened that night, one year ago, that would bring them back together. That one wish they both shared, that one light they found again to each other's hearts.  
  
Cloud awoke from his dream of Aeris, as he could still feel Aeris' last kiss linger on his tongue. The dream had felt so real, that he maybe even thought she was still alive, as the gentle odor of wildflowers hung in the air. But still, he expected to feel devastation flood through him again, yet it never came. He felt deep down that there was someone else to think of. Someone other than a love that was yet never meant to be. He then could vaguely remember the image of Tifa, alone and crying next to her window flashed through his mind, and could only again try and feel what it is like to find love, and then forsake you, leaving you to be cold and alone in its empty shadow. He looked out his window, pale moonlight shining through, but saw no sign of Tifa. He tore away from his window and the sight of her house, and had decided to comfort her any way he possibly could, because he knew what it was like to be lonely. And to know the pain of an aching heart. And that pain was a pain he himself had caused.  
  
Tifa sat propped up against her window, lying with her head snug in a pillow, with a small pool of her tears below her eyes, as she had cried herself to sleep. To ease the pain of a broken heart, an empty soul, and a tired body, that was a task even she herself could find undoable. She shivered, and then stirred as a cold breeze blew through the open window. That night was uncharacteristically cold for those warm summer days, but then the weather was no concern for her. Even for the moonlight casting itself brightly through her window, her eyes were still darkly clouded, even as she looked straight into the immensity of the heavens, shining wondrously as though to help aid her shattered thoughts. She felt that Cloud would return being cold and empty, that she had lost her chance to love, that she could never be with him, as he had again seen Aeris die before him again. That his soul would be lost in the library of the hollow Shinra mansion, that his heart was now and forever incarcerated in the bindings of a book. But little did she know that he had changed, because of her. That he now had the capacity to really care, to truly love. But as she sat there lonely, a light rapping at the door to her bedroom became audible, and broke her from her trance.  
"Hi, Tifa.", said Cloud's muffled voice from behind the door. She was absolutely amazed at how he could be talking to her, how he could sound so calm, despite the fact that he lost Aeris again hours before. Yet she still sat there silently, just waiting for him to speak. "I can't blame you for not opening the door. I know that you will probably always hate me for leaving you like that, forgetting you in place of another, and now expecting to only see me trying to find Aeris again. But there's something neither of us had truly realized. I know Aeris won't come back. And I do know how it feels to be alone. That's how it feels now. I can't deny now that I can't say I won't ever feel this way, that I won't ever feel alone, and that is what I am here to say. Please, don't shut me out. I knew someone who said 'To love and be loved. That is the most important thing.' And I do have someone here to love." Tifa still sat there by her window, but there was only silence. She heard footsteps fading away from her door, and realized what Cloud tried to say. And she too does not wish to be alone.  
"Cloud! Wait!", he hears her say from behind her door. He walks back to her door and opens it, only to see Tifa looking back at him, her eyes red, and her bed, undone. "I.don't want to be alone." He walks over, and puts his arm around her, trying to comfort her in anyway by warming her cold skin with his embrace.  
"I don't believe anybody truly wishes to be.", he says, comfortingly. "I won't leave you. Not again."  
  
"Cloud?" He woke up, and saw Tifa's smiling face look back at him. "You were talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming of?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Come on. What was it?"  
"Only dreaming of you."  
  
--------------------------------------------------- So, that was the first chapter. Hope ya' like it and leave a review on your way out. I'll try to post chapter 2 soon, and hopefully by then, the flaming passion of writing will have returned to my body (just in case this story really did suck.). 


	2. Chapter 2: Turks

Chapter 2: Turks Note: Squaresoft legally owns all characters. Yep, that's all I have to say.  
  
"Sigh.", she breathed as she knew she couldn't stay like this for long. The afternoon light was waning from the sky and dwindling into sunset as Tifa lay there in that hammock next to Cloud. When next to each other like this, it was as if they fit perfectly with another, as if it were meant to be. And perhaps it was meant to be, as the simplicity of being with one another was all they needed. The sunset was a perfect harmony of purples, pinks, and oranges, everything so picturesque. But time never being enough of what it is, Tifa had to leave him here.  
"Sorry, but I have to go. Choco gets angry with me if I forget to feed him."  
"Take this with you.", said Cloud, grabbing her hand. He kisses her for a while, and then let's her go.  
"Mmmm, I'll be sure to keep that.", she says as she smiles back, leaving for the stables.  
  
"Hey there Choco.", she warmly greets to her favorite chocobo.  
"Wark!", he says hungrily.  
"Yeah, you like your memmit greens, I know, I know.", she says while hand feeding him.  
"Wark! Wark!", says Knight, wanting the same attention.  
"Don't worry, I'll feed you, too.", she says while rubbing its golden down. Cloud is still lying down on the hammock, enjoying the pastel hues that now consumed the sky. Everything felt in place, in all order, ever since that day, almost exactly 1 year ago when he lost Aeris. He felt it was strange that way, that even though he lost Aeris, something gave him the strength after that dream of Aeris, that he could ease his pain, and try and be strong to comfort Tifa. But he wasn't complaining, as he had learned to try and not think about the past all the time. He somehow understood that going back to only thinking of Aeris wouldn't change a thing, if she were to always leave him, as if assigned by fate. And so he moved on. It's not like he instantaneously forgot about Aeris, as he did feel his heart split with an open wound, but he had to be there for Tifa, as she had always been there for him. He hadn't forgotten Aeris, like he promised he wouldn't, but now, being with Tifa is all he wished and could ever wish for. That, and to keep the calm serenity of this sunset.  
"RING!"  
"Never fails.", he said as he picked up his PHS.  
"Cloud!", yelled Barret into the PHS. "Big news!"  
"What Barret?", Cloud asked.  
" I am now happy to say, that Corel has been rebuilt!"  
"Hey Barret, that's great!", congratulated Cloud.  
"Just goes to show you what happens when ya' work hard. We're unveiling Corel tomorrow, so Cid's gonna pick ya' up in the Highwind. I guess I've repaid the people of Corel, not to mention Eleanor and Dyne, and now I can rest easy without a debt on my shoulders.", concluded Barret.  
"Uh, why didn't you tell us you were rebuilding anyway?", asked Cloud.  
"I heard it was going so well with you and Tifa, I thought I might leave you two alone, heh heh.."  
"Yeah yeah, very funny Barret."  
"Try and dress nice tomorrow, though. Wanna show of some off to the guys who did my construction the people I know."  
"And how did you even fund the construction?", asked Cloud.  
"Let's just say Reeve is a horrible poker player."  
"Barret."  
"Come on! I have to have some fun once in a while."  
"Okay fine then, but how much did you win off of him?"  
"200 million gil."  
"200 MILLION GIL!"  
"Yeah, that's how much construction was. And besides, the guy's loaded."  
"And what would've happened if you lost?"  
"I'm only telling you that it involved a pink dress."  
"Eeee..don't even wanna picture that."  
"Har har, well just be ready to be picked up tomorrow."  
"Fine. See ya'."  
"Cloud, I heard you yell. Something about 20 million gil?", she asked curiously.  
"That was Barret on the PHS. He and Reeve were playing poker again."  
"I still remember the last time they played."  
"I know. I feel sorry for those chickens."  
"Don't remind me.", she said, wincing at the mere thought.  
"Cid'll be here tomorrow. It turns out Barret went and rebuilt a town behind our backs."  
"A town? What?"  
"I know the feeling. He went and rebuilt Corel using Reeve's cache of well, cash."  
"That at least makes sense.", she says. "And that was the worst pun I've ever heard.", she mentioned as she sat back down on the hammock, as night finally took its toll. She looked magnificent as the moonlight hit her body, but he always thought she was beautiful. In fact, she catches almost any man's eye when she enters a room. But Cloud saw it differently. He could sense something within her, beyond physical beauty. Her heart itself was beautiful enough for anyone to fall in love with. And it seemed he was one of the only people who could see past her dark brown hair that hung down her back and was loosely tied at the end, the radiant glow of her face, the warm brown eyes, her bright pink lips, and not to mention the abundance of cleavage if you looked a little farther south from her face. And that was an amazing feat in itself.  
"Cloud?", she asked in a certain tone that made him remember Aeris, despite all that that he loved her. He looked back at her to see two beautiful light brown eyes twinkling brighter than the stars themselves.  
"Yeah, Tifa?"  
"Somehow today, I couldn't help but remember these things from a year ago. When Aeris died again."  
"I think I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but lately my minds seems to wander back on its own."  
"So I'm not alone on this one.", she says as she leans against a tree that holds up and end of the hammock.  
"I guess you're not. But I want to assure you that you're never alone." She sighs and then leans on him, and she closes her eyes.  
"With you, I don't think I'll ever worry about that."  
  
The next morning, Cloud awoke to the same familiar humming sound of the Highwind, landing closely nearby. This time, only Cid was there to greet them.  
"Hurry up! We still need to get the others!", Cid urged. Cloud was dressed in a tux while Tifa was wearing a small black dress and had a small black purse to match. They managed to bring Vincent out of the mansion, but he was still wearing his normal clothes, because he lacked a suit. Cid let him use the spare Shera gave him.  
"A spare suit?", asked Cloud curiously.  
"Always double checkin', that woman. I swear, that stuff has taken her half her life."  
"I'm tellin' ya', she likes you.", said Cloud.  
"Aw, shut up!", he yelled back at Cloud.  
"Now Cid, don't blow up at him.", said Shera, stepping out of a hallway.  
"Shera? I didn't know you were here.", said Tifa.  
"I'm here to make sure he doesn't put his goggles back on.", said Shera.  
"But I look stupid without them!", Cid complained.  
"You look fine. Remember, Barret wanted us to be formal. He doesn't even normally like to dress formally himself.", noted Tifa.  
"It's a special event. And it really means a to him that he can repay the debt of the accident he blames himself for. Besides, I bet he's getting filthy rich off of Reeve, too.", said Cloud.  
"Hold on! We're landing!", yelled Cid as the Highwind began its descent. They stop off in Cosmo Canyon, to pick up Red. Red walks aboard the ship and onto the bridge, and they find he is wearing the top part of a suit.  
"Nice Red.", said Cid. "But how did you button the buttons?"  
"It took me an hour. And don't get me started on the cuff links. You humans are lucky as you have been blessed with thumbs."  
"That's right, you don't have thumbs.", remembered Tifa.  
"Woo.", he said, clearly exhausted. "My paws are tired. Who else are we missing?"  
"Just Yuffie and Reeve. Come on, we're going to Wutai.", said Cid as they sharply turned in the sky to the west. They streaked the large ship through the sky, the pagoda growing larger as they neared the horizon, where Yuffie was actually standing on top of, waving back to them in a flattering red dress with light satin sleeves and a long slit for the legs going up the thigh.  
"How'd she get up there wearing that?", asked Tifa.  
"She's a ninja. She found a way.", said Cloud.  
  
They disembarked, and saw Yuffie standing under a cherry blossom tree, smiling back at them.  
"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING, YOUNG LADY!", bellowed a man behind her. It was Godo, and he was fuming with rage.  
"DAD! I HAVE TO.", she yelled back. The rest were standing there nervously, as the two fought.  
"NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE STAYING AT THE PAGODA UNTIL YOU ARE BEATEN!"  
"FORGET IT!" She begins to storm off toward the ship.  
"YOU STAY BACK HERE UNTIL I'M DONE YELLING! HEY!" Yuffie had completely ignored Godo, and she walked right into the entrance of the ship. "Sigh. that can't be my daughter."  
"Don't worry Godo. She'll be back before any challenger comes.", said Cloud.  
"I can't stop her. She does what she wants. What happens when it is her turn to lead Wutai?"  
"The end, that's what.", mutters Cid. "Ow!" He received an elbow in the gut from Yuffie, who came back out to see why nobody else was coming.  
"Let's go.", she ordered. They walked back to the Highwind, but they still couldn't get over the argument between her and her father, but even more so, they couldn't get over what she was wearing.  
"Where'd you get the dress?", asked Tifa. They all couldn't believe her attire, as they thought she'd just ignore the dress code and go as she normally does. Besides wearing the dress, she was wearing a simple silver necklace, with a circular green jewel in the center, which was actually a fire materia. But other than that, not much was changed, as she was still wearing that green hair thing that was wrapped around a very small section in the back part of her head, but she was also wearing a pair of matching stilettos, and Tifa now wondered more than ever how she climbed up a 500 foot tall building with them.  
"Why?"  
"Well, it's.different.", said Cid.  
"I don't know whether that's an insult or compliment, so if it's an insult, you better go and start that thing up before I go all ninja on your ass.", she said unusually irritably.  
"Why are you so eager to leave?", asked Vincent, as he was curious to why she was not her usual cheery self, and to the fact he was still staring at the dress, although very nice, if not revealing a lot of leg.  
"I can't stand being around Godo lately. 'You've got an important duty. You must stay here and defend the honor of Wutai.' Now, imagine staying in that stupid pagoda for a year with someone repeating that over and over, and see if you don't freak out."  
  
"You stayed there for a year?!", exclaimed Cloud.  
"Yeah. The last real time I left was when I was excused for the Weapon incident.", she said. "But I've actually snuck out every night so I guess it wasn't that bad." Cid pulled a lever, and the Highwind shook as it raised itself into the air. "Urp! See ya'!", she said running to her spot because of her acute motion sickness.  
"Wow, for someone with stilettos, she sure can run.", said Tifa.  
  
They now sped toward the industrial complex that is the city of Midgar, where the sky never appeared, and even if you did manage to see it, it was blackened with pollution, and other forms of industrial decay. Reeve however lived in the lap of luxury, being so rich that he was still financially secure, even after paying Barret the money. They landed, entered, and managed to reach the top plate by being dropped off by a rope that led down to the surface of the top plate of sector 2.  
"Holy.!", said Cid as he walked up to the door of Reeve's house with the others. It looked to be the only place in Midgar that actually had a lawn, if not some form of plant life, and it was an enormous brick mansion with a huge veranda sticking out on the top floor with big bay windows.  
"Uh.", trailed Cloud in absolute shock. He noticed the doorbell and pressed the button, and the chiming of bells began playing. Reeve opened the door, revealing a beautiful living room with a doorway leading to a marble and granite floored kitchen. Reeve was in his usual suit, since he was always dressed formally.  
"Hello there. Welcome to my humble abode.", he greeted.  
"Humble? This is anything but humble.", said Cloud.  
"Really? I tried to make sure it was. Isn't everyone's house like this?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Everyone has a plasma TV that takes up an entire wall.", said Cid, gaping at the size of it.  
"Good. I'm bringing Cait Sith if you don't mind. I managed to make him an automated AI, so he should run perfectly."  
"Hey there.", said Cait Sith as he hopped forward, his Mog wearing a little bowtie."  
"Aw, it's so cute!", said Yuffie. "And I can steal his materia, too." They left for the Highwind, the entirety of the team finally collected, and they streaked across the sky to the newly rebuilt town of Corel. When they entered, they found it to be rather beautiful; it's tents and shacks replaced by stately houses and lush green lawns. It even had its own commercial district, to attract tourists, filled with casinos and bars, and also they were made most likely out of Barret's wishes.  
"I'm likin' this already.", said Cid, about to walk into a bar.  
"Get back here.", said Shera as she pulled him back into the group.  
"Hey there!", yelled Barret. "I'm about to give my speech for-"  
"Well well, look who it is.", said a man in a blue suit. He had flaming red hair and a blue bandana, wrapped casually around his head. He was eyeing both Tifa and Yuffie, and walked closer.  
"What are you doing here?", said Cloud with a little tension in his voice.  
"I'm just here for the gambling.", said Reno. "And maybe for the company.", he said looking even closer now at Tifa. Barret stepped forward, and put his gun-arm up to the Turk's forehead. "Hey there big guy, there's no need for any of that. It's not in my orders to hunt you down. In fact, for quite a time, I haven't received any orders. The last time I received orders was about a year ago. And even then, they were canceled a week after some strange energy in the north. But the numbskulls at headquarters were probably just mistaken." Cloud reeled back a little, remembering the time he spent unconscious after falling in the Lifestream, as it was exactly a week. Barret's arm fell back to his side.  
"Come on, I got a speech to make. And I ain't wastin' any of my ammo on his skinny ass." They all left Reno back there, as he called back, "Hey Tifa! Maybe after that big ogre over there is done, we could see each other!" She however just kept on walking and never looked back.  
"Heh, she'll come around.", said Reno to Rude who walked up with Elena behind him. "They always do."  
  
---------------------------------- Huzzah! And that's the end of chapter 2. But even though this chapter was horrible and mediocre, chapter 3 promises to be excellent, I swear. I'm writing it currently, and it may take day or two for me to finish writing it and posting it, not to mention the typing. But I already have a lack of sleep, which is why this one pretty much sucked, as it doesn't seem to have much feel yet. But then again, it was one of those rushed ones when your consumed by stress and the fear of failure, as you must be in touch with oneself and feel the story flowing out of you, instead of mercilessly stabbing the paper with your pen. But anyway, like I said, I promise you the next one is worthy to be seen by the light of day, so just hang on and send those reviews! (really, I desperately need them!) 


	3. Chapter 3: Sealed with a Kiss, Broken wi...

Chapter 3: Sealed with a Kiss, Broken with a Kiss  
  
Note: Squaresoft owns all characters. Wow, that was short.  
  
"Womanizer.", Tifa muttered.  
"Don't let him get to you.", said Barret. "Nothin' but trash."  
"At least you weren't eyed at like a possession.", said Yuffie.  
"If he eyed me like that, his head wouldn't be there to eye at nothin' no more!", said Barret, his tone of anger rising. They made their way through the crowd surrounding a dais, where Barret and the others stepped.  
"Ahem.", said Barret, clearing his throat, and the crowd fell silent. "Welcome! To the reopening of Corel!" The crowd clamored again, with a few shouts from a bunch of construction workers sticking a tap in a keg. "I felt it was my duty, to restore Corel to it's former state, but then I thought, why not make it better, that.", Barret's words faded in Cloud's mind as it drifted. He could never sit through long speeches, no matter who addressed it. Instead his thoughts drifted elsewhere, and his eyes roved, eventually falling on Tifa. She however was looking at Barret as he made his speech, but her physical beauty held not the reason he loved her. He took comfort in her, that she would always be by his side, as not many people he could remember did that. It seemed that he had drifted from place to place, as he could not find a soul that had been there or cared as much as she.  
"Finally.", he thought, as he now had a haven in which to rest and loving arms to call his own. He had finally found a place to dwell, and that was the sanctum of Tifa's heart.  
"Did you here that Cloud?", asked Tifa as he was awakened by a burst of clapping from the audience.  
"Huh?", he said.  
"Everything's free for today! They're even in affiliation with The Gold Saucer, so even if we decide to go there, you only need to pay admission! And since we have a gold ticket."  
"I knew it would pay off.", he said.  
"That's because you were addicted to those arcade games!"  
"Yeah, but it takes skill to get past that disco guy in round 3 of that fighting game!", he exclaimed, trying to defend himself.  
"And I'm sure that's gonna pay off in the long run.", she added sarcastically. They all left the dais, as Cait Sith and Red were playing with the kids in the crowd, and the rest decided to go to a bar.  
"AAHH! Nothin' like a shot of whisky!", said Cid as he put his feet up on the table.  
"Watch your manners Cid. I don't think anyone wants to smell your feet.", said Shera.  
"Nag, nag..ever since I got back, it's only been naggin'..", he mumbled as he cleared off his feet.  
"Nice to see you again Tifa.", said Reno as he coolly walked over and leaned on the table.  
"Too bad it isn't likewise.", she answered back, glaring at him to go away.  
"Don't worry. You'll warm up to me eventually.", he said as he passed by her. Being a criminal expert, he slipped a napkin with the address and room number of his hotel in her small purse. "You can see me anytime." She just gave him a look of disgust as he walked back to the bar.  
"The nerve of that guy.", she remarked. "if I could only punch him just once."  
"No one's stoppin' you.", said Barret.  
"True.", agreed Cloud.  
"Just keep your cool. He'll get it.", said Shera.  
"Well then,", said Yuffie. "If I'm too far underage for alcohol, where can we go? I'm not just gonna sit here and watch you guys get drunk. Although it was pretty funny the last time Cid got drunk and he-"  
"Ahem!", cut off Cid.  
"Oh, that was the night when-"  
"AHEM!", coughed Cid, cutting off Shera form her statement.  
"Oh, right, we weren't supposed to mention that.", said Shera. Cloud and Tifa were stifling their laughs, as they both thought Cid really did like Shera, and when he got drunk, he got DRUNK.  
"If you wanna do stuff around here, you could do anything. It's all free.", said Barret.  
"Yeah, thanks to me.", insinuated Reeve.  
"How about another game of poker?", asked Barret.  
"You're on.", accepted Reeve.  
"I'm in.", said Vincent. He had an infamous poker face, as he never really displayed a broad range of emotions anyway.  
"This ought to be good.", said Yuffie, as she always enjoyed a good game of poker, because she could always steal the cards she needed.  
"Cid? Cid?", asked Cloud as Cid's head laid down on the table. "Too much whiskey."  
"I'll take him back to the ship.", volunteered Shera. "Just be back in a few hours while I lie him down."  
"What do want to do Tifa?", asked Cloud as Shera left the bar with Cid leaning on her shoulder.  
"There's a contest going on at the battle arena.", suggested Barret.  
"Sounds good. Let's go to the Gold Saucer.", she decided.  
"Arcade here we come!", he exclaimed  
"I said the Battle Arena! I'm not gonna sit there for an hour for you to top your score again."  
"Okay, okay let's go."  
  
And so they boarded the cable car to the Gold Saucer, its bright balloons and crowds of people greeting them as they exited the car.  
"Welcome, welcome! Welcome to Competition night! Where you and others can test your mettle against another! Remember, there's nothing like healthy competition! Especially when it's free!", shouted the ticket vendor. They flashed their gold ticket, and wondered what to do first.  
"Let's do the battle arena first. I don't want to stand in that long line for the arcade yet.", said Tifa.  
"That line isn't any shorter.", he noted, looking at the long line of all male fighters crowding around s the chute to the Battle Arena. When they finally slid down the chute, it was mobbed with loads of muscular looking guys, waiting to fight a friend.  
"Attention!", yelled Dio, the owner, into the megaphone.  
"It seems due to the popularity of this event, we will have divisions of people instead as originally planned one-on-one matches!" A lot of moans were heard as soon as he said this. "But hold on! If you want to fight your friend, work hard! Maybe this will give you a little more motivation." He unveiled a championship belt, worth thousands of battle points.  
"Yeah!", cheered the crowd.  
"So line up, and register at the desk!", concluded Dio. They ran to get a spot in line, when they realized they couldn't fight they way they were dressed.  
"Don't worry.", said Tifa. "I know Barret can't be around Reeve without challenging him to poker, so I packed clothes on the Highwind, because I knew we'd be doing something else.  
"I'll get it.", said Cloud. "Wait here." And in a remarkable 18 minutes, he returned with a gym bag of clothes.  
"Thanks.", she said. She let him rest as he had run here, and she changed into her customary white, sleeveless shirt and black miniskirt with straps, and not to mention her gloves and boots. As she walked back to the line, she received more than just a few looks, whistles, and catcalls. But she ignored this, and walked back to Cloud.  
"I see you brought your sword.", she said, referring to the buster sword he now held in his hand. "Why not your Ultima sword?"  
"I like this one better. And I never leave home without it. Anyway, I need to go change." And with that, he dashed off to the changing room.  
"Making sure your boyfriend is all right before he fights me?", asked a large, muscular fighter with spiky brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore an open shirt with torn off sleeves and baggy white pants and a red belt keeping his pants from falling, and had matching red wristbands and dark blue eyes.  
"I'm entering, too.", she said a little defiantly.  
"Ooooh, spunk. I like that. Just don't get cocky, or I might have to hurt that pretty little face of yours. But maybe if I win, we can see each other later."  
"Don't count on it.", she said.  
"We'll see.", he replied as he walked away. Tifa was still being eyed at, overhearing remarks such as, "Hah! She's a fighter? Doesn't look very tough.", "Hey, check her out.", and the classic, "I'd rather have her as a prize than that belt.", along with more whistles and catcalls as she bent down to tie her shoe. Cloud eventually returned, just as Tifa was about to register.  
"Cloud! What took you so long!? I'm virtually swimming in a sea of vulgarly mannered testosterone!", she hissed at him.  
"Sorry. But I guess I add to that problem then, huh?"  
"Hmmm, sorry. It's just these guys don't think I'm good enough. I hate being underestimated."  
"Don't worry. We already know by the end of the finals, half of these guys'll be walking out in bandages and crutches. Just show them what happens when they underestimate Tifa Lockheart. Come on, you're next." They received their registration numbers, and Cloud was put in the Western division, And Tifa was in the Eastern division.  
"Fighters!", announced Dio on the speakers again. "Get ready to fight! Each division will fight each other internally, until they produce a warrior strong enough to fight the winner of the other division! Two people will be called, and the winner will stay until they are defeated! Also, note that four will be called the first time, as to start the fights between each other at the same time, which they will be displayed on these screens!" And two panels on the wall slid open, revealing huge screens that took up the entire wall, one for the Eastern division, one for the Western division.  
"Numbers 227 and 113 Eastern division, you're up! Numbers 334 and 245 Western division, you go now, too!", yelled the desk person. Neither of them were those numbers, but the man with the spiky brown hair entered the fight chamber. "Each contestant will enter with a weapon of their choice, and in the final match, they may choose weapons at any time during the battle!" The man was also a fist fighter, so he didn't carry a weapon. The other man however used chains as a weapon.  
"Ready?", said the referee. "Go!" The man with brown hair wasted no time in getting the first blow, but the chainman managed to grapple his opponent with them. The brown haired man merely smirked, as pulled back on the chain with the caught arm and sent his opponent hurtling towards him and sent his knuckles straight into the man's face, almost literally breaking it upon impact.  
"Number 227, Aaron Lightwing wins!" The crowd up roared their approval, as Aaron was a favorite amongst them, because he fought with his fists and no weapon. But a few matches had passed, and Aaron was undefeated, and their numbers had not yet been called.  
"Number 443 Eastern division!", called the desk person. "And number 215 Western division!" Coincidentally it seemed, they were both called to their matches, and parted.  
"See you in the finals!", called Tifa to Cloud.  
"Remember, just plug out their lights!", he called back to her with a smile. Tifa walked into the fight chamber, where Aaron awaited.  
"I see I'm lucky enough to have you grace my eyes once again." He said as he smiled. "But I hope you know, little girl, that I will be the champion.", he said as he stepped into the center of the arena.  
"If you're so sure, let's make a bet. If I win, you leave me alone, and stop trying to hit on me."  
"And if I win, you ditch your puny boyfriend over there and come and have dinner with me."  
"Deal."  
"Ready? Go!"  
"YAAH!", he yelled as he charged for her, but she quick sidestepped, and the man missed.  
"Too slow.", she said with a smile. He smiled back, and turned around and began dealing a flurry of lightning fast punches, but as in the true teachings of Zangan, she merely dodged them by ducking, because he taught that the simplest defense is often the best one.  
"So you like to play? You can't win by just dodging my attacks."  
"Come on and hit me. Go and try it.", she invited to him. And with that the made a mad dash towards her, about to hit her as hard as he could. But she didn't move, and stood there, smiling as he ran towards her.  
"EYAH!" He struck, and she didn't moved. Not at all. His fist was stopped as if it hit a wall. "What?!" A barrier showed up, and disappeared, because even though he shattered it, she took no damage. "Hey, if I don't use materia, don't you try it either. Unless you ARE admitting that you are weaker." As he said that, she was stretching out her arms and fingers, as it was now her time to strike. In an instant, she disappeared, and then reappeared again, but this time, she was landing a punch to the stomach, and in surprise and pain, he recoiled.  
"Heh. Finally.", he said as he clutched his stomach. They fought furiously, back and forth, ducking, dodging, as the Western division fight was long over. The Gold Saucer was bursting with cheers as the fight was broadcasted on all monitors around it. Their fists were blurs, their movements almost too fast to see. Until Tifa was hit.  
"AAH!" Tifa was finally struck back as his elbow rammed into her, throwing her back.  
"Time for me to seal this bet.", he said as he overshadowed her, because she was on the floor, trying to stand up. "At least now you'll see what a real man is like.", he said in a smug tone. She just looked back up at him with an angry glare in her eye. She was finally struck with complete fury, as he was about to throw the final punch.  
"YAAAH!", he yelled as his bunch had been so fast, it blur, then disappeared. "Huh?" She had a face that showed her blackened fury, and stood up tall, looking in his bewildered eyes, as she had caught his fist in her hand.  
"BEAT RUSH!" Her complete limit fell into place, as the crowd watched absolutely astounded at the strength of her, until she performed her ultimate limit, Final Heaven.  
"Hey! Look at that chick go!", yelled some of the spectators.  
"Yeah! This is much better than the Western division fight! We all knew that guy with the sword would win!" A din was going on throughout the Gold Saucer, as every monitor flashed the images of their fight. Aaron was the favorite of the match, but the crowd had found another.  
"The winner!", announced the referee. "Number 443! Tifa Lockheart!"  
  
Many of the matches continued this way, her sending out every fighter with bruises and cuts and black eyes, even the ones with weapons. In a matter of minutes, or sometimes even less, were new contestants brought in and sent out as it seemed Tifa and Cloud were invincible. But soon enough, it was time for the championship match.  
"It has come down to this! Number 443, Tifa Lockheart vs. number 215, Cloud Strife!" All over the Gold Saucer, people were crowding the TV screens, placing bets and picking favorites, as they both walked into the arena.  
"I hear you almost killed a guy.", said Cloud to Tifa, as he pulled out his sword  
"It's a long story.", she replied. On the wall was an array of weapons, and Tifa picked up a blade off of it. It was a long and thin katana, much like Sephiroth's, but it was shorter, more like a samurai's. "Maybe I'll enter your playing field.", she said as she eyed the blade.  
"Well then, I won't hold back.", he said as he went into his fighter's stance.  
"Then it's settled.", she decided as she rather expertly brandished her sword, mimicking the way Cloud would do it. He saw the way she stood, and grinned at his reflection.  
"Copying my movements isn't gonna help you.", said Cloud.  
"But watching you when we were traveling helped me see your weak points.", she retorted.  
"Ready? Go!" And the brawl started as they circled the arena, staring into each others' eyes. Tifa jumped with her sword above her head, and swung down hard, as a massive clang was heard as he raised his sword horizontally to block. They held that position for a few moments, until Cloud pulled away and began twirling his sword and ran toward her. Another save was made, but still the dance of flashing steel continued, every time their swords crossing paths they sent hot sparks in all directions. He tried to slash at her back, but she made an underhand vertical block and quickly stepped away.  
"Ergaah!", he yelled as his sword hit hers, cutting her blade off the hilt, and then wounding her in the stomach. The fans cheered, some about to tear their betting tickets up if she couldn't make a comeback. Her cut stung, and a little blood was coming out, but she felt it was nothing too serious to continue. She threw away her hilt, and raised her fists into her traditional stance. He smiled, seeing her fight the way she used to, and laid down his sword, as it was his turn to step on her turf. Fists flew like lightning, as they were easily parried and blocked, but the battle arena could barely contain their fight. She landed a powerful sidekick, sending him back up against the wall, but still he stood up, both going with their strengths as she let him have his sword. He swung with great swiftness until his sword became an instantaneous blur, but her agility outclassed him and she back flipped and landed perfectly on her feet and in her fighting stance. His sword flashed again, in a vertical slice that was impossible to dodge, as he knew it would be his winning move. But she caught it by pressing her palms together on the sides of the sword and tried to halt it, but her hands were shaking, as it was difficult to hold on for long. But she saw his weakness as his stomach was open and kicked him once again, but instead of letting him recover and let him fall to the ground, she dealt him an array of punches all over the body until he collapsed in defeat.  
"The winner and champion, number 443, Tifa Lockheart!" The crowds were screaming, as a girl had never won this tournament and the belt was so big, it was easily half her size or more. Cloud tried to get up, and Tifa held out her hand in assistance and pulled him to his feet.  
"There are many things," she said. "that the hands can accomplish."  
"Ugh, you won your match.", he said. "But let's see how well you do in the arcade."  
  
"Welcome! Welcome to the motorcycle showdown!", announced a voice on the speakers. "We are using new equipment for this event. Virtual reality helmets!" The crowd whooped and yelled, as VR equipment was the finest.  
"Come and line up for your helmets, grab a challenger, mount a bike, and start the showdown!" They quickly stampeded to the person who was handing out the helmets, and Tifa and Cloud quickly raced for adjacent bikes.  
"Prepare for my revenge.", he said.  
"Start!", shouted the announcer. They whipped on their helmets, and began to ride. They were fighting each other again, rather than others, and they were both equipped with swords. They streaked down the road, their bike purring loudly as they drew nearer, and their swords clashed, moving their blades wildly flashing in the moonlight as the crossed the bridge. They jabbed, dodged and parried, still creating sparks as they hit. Cloud pulled out farther ahead, right in front of her, and then pulled back, hoping to knock her off. But she swerved to the right, narrowly missing his, and did a backhand slash to his side, but only cut off a rearview mirror. They saw the end of the bridge coming, and a winner was yet undecided, and so they needed to end their duel before the end of the unfinished bridge. Their swords kept moving, ringing as they hit each other, howling with the wind with every slice. Up, down, up, down, such was their movements as their sword looked like liquid silver. But it was too late, it was supposed to be the end of the match as soon as they crossed the line at the bridge, but they continued, and fell. Cloud however had his wheels up and began a ascent into the air, and Tifa moved downwards. Tifa tried to slash at him before he was too far away, and almost had him, but since they were in the air, he did a flip, and while he was upside down, he took out his sword and cut her tires, sending her crashing as she hit the ground.  
"WOOHOO! I win!", he shouted as he whipped the helmet back off.  
"You're just better at videogames.", she said. "Sigh.I'm a little tired of this competition. Let's go somewhere quiet."  
"You're just sad 'cause ya' lost.", he said as he grinned.  
"But remember, you lost to a girl in actual fighting.", she said as smiled back at him. "Come on, there's a place I've wanted to go."  
  
And so she dragged him across the Gold Saucer through crowds and laughter and the occasional "Hey, aren't you the girl who kicked that guy's ass?" until they reached the Round square.  
"Round square?", he asked. "But there's no competition here."  
"If you were paying attention, I already said there was no competition here, and that's why I picked it." They boarded it, after waiting in line for a while, and they both sat at opposite ends. It lifted, and they began their ride, as a cool night's breeze blew in. Cloud had distinctly remembered his ride with Aeris, but when he looked at Tifa's stomach wound, he remembered the pain he felt, because when she died, it was if that sword had gone through him self. Tifa noticed him looking at her wound as she felt the cool air blow across it, sending her a slight stinging feeling, but the wound was manageable enough, but she was more concerned with his bruised body.  
"So, are you feeling any better?", she asked.  
"A little.", he said in a little monotone, because he was still examining the seriousness of her injuries. "How about you? I didn't want to cut you up that badly."  
"It stings a little. I wish I brought a cure materia with me." He moved over to her slowly, and kissed her, glowing a bright green as her cut was disappearing, him sending her the restoration power through his kiss. She felt her wound disappearing, and kissed a little more deeply as her gratitude. But sensing something in her, she pulled away, but Cloud just wanted to stay there, in that moment. He wanted someone to love. He didn't wish to lose anybody ever again because of him.  
"Was there something wrong?", he asked.  
"No. It's just when you kissed me, I thought that maybe."  
"What?"  
"A part of you still loves Aeris."  
"I can't deny that I never loved her, but it's different with you.", he said as he looked deeply in her eyes, watching the wind blow through her hair, and seeing the light of the Gold Saucer in the reflection of her eyes. "Aeris and I in the long run weren't meant for each other, because if she were, she wouldn'tve left me again. But the thing is with you, you never left me. You were always there. And even though the stars dictated themselves that Aeris and I were perfect for each other, it's you I'm destined to be with. I've found that sometimes, the paths people take in life divide. But in this whole life mixed and intertwined with paths, all I know is that our paths are together. It just matters if you're willing to walk with me, because.I love you." Tifa was astounded in the way he put it, never expecting him to really know what to say to that. But she was caught up in the moment, and she thrust herself upon him, holding on to him tightly, as these were the words she always had longed to hear. He held her tightly too and kissed her neck as she said, "I think I'll take that walk."  
  
"You'll really?", he asked.  
"I promise I'll walk with you. You and only you." And they kissed again, more passionately than they have ever done, as a burst of fireworks exploded outside. And so, her promise was sealed with a kiss. But the door flew open, as their ride was up, but they were still kissing as a group of onlookers looked inside and saw them together, and then remembered how fiercely they fought in the Battle Square, and now together kissing, thinking what it would do with their relationships.  
"Me first!", yelled a guy with his girlfriend.  
"NO ME!"  
"LOOK, I'M GOING!" And so they left the ride fairly embarrassed, but everyone else was so busy fighting to get in, they barely noticed them slip out.  
"Attention! We have a new contest! If you own a chocobo, I'd suggest you move on down to the racetracks! The winner receives 50,000 gil, so move quickly! Spots are limited!"  
"Ready to untie the score?", asked Tifa.  
"You know it." And they walked to the tracks, hand in hand.  
  
"Hey Ester!", called Cloud to his manager.  
"Hey Cloud! Are you entering?"  
"Of course. But put Tifa down as well."  
"You two having a fight and settling who wins? Or is it a rematch for what happened in the arena?"  
"You could say that."  
"Well, okay then. We'll get your chocobos." And in a surprising 15 minutes, their chocobos arrived at the stables  
"Two gold chocobos! Nothing finer!", said Ester to both of them. "It's gonna be a tough race with these two."  
"Oh, we'll see.", said Tifa, giving a mischievous look to Cloud and giving Choco a tantal green.  
"Riders! Move out to the starting line!"  
"Get ready to eat dust.", she said.  
"I was about to say the same thing.", he replied. They all gathered up to the line, where a green, blue, pink, purple, red, and black chocobo stood.  
"Get ready.GO!" And with the sound of a horn, they sprinted up the spiraled track like lightning, leaving the pack behind in the dust. Knight's speed was superior, but Choco's stamina was unmatched. The two were very fleet of foot, but Knight was trailing behind.  
"Ha! I knew Choco was better!", she yelled as they went through a cave."  
"you haven't seen anything, so don't get cocky.", he yelled back. They chose the short course, and as the rest were still on the spiral track, they were going through the weird, dark, mirror room,  
"Almost there.", she thought. The finish line was now in sight. But then, almost out of nowhere, Knight had sprinted his feet into a literal blur, and charged through the finish line, a hair's length farther than Choco.  
"YEESSS!", exclaimed Cloud.  
"Hmph. You lucked out."  
"You're a sore loser."  
"Then don't expect anything tonight like I thought.", she said with a huge grin as she put a finger on his lips.  
"Uh, wait. Can I take it back?"  
"And Cloud Strife and Knight are the winners! Please go to the lobby and collect your prize!"  
"Yeah! 50,000 gil!"  
"You go ahead and collect it. I need to use the ladies room." So Cloud left for the lobby but he was stopped by a mob of girls who saw him race.  
"So this is the cute racer you saw win! He looks even better than you described!", said one girl to another.  
"I know, doesn't he? Ahem.", said another girl.  
"I saw you race, and I admire how you handled that chocobo.", she said as she walked closer. He took a step back, but he was pinned against the wall. She laid a hand on his thigh and said, "But can you handle me?" and kissed him strongly. Tifa was looking for him when she saw him kissing the other girl against the wall with her hand on him. She just froze, and briskly ran away through the crowd, clearly upset.  
"Tifa? Tifa!", he called out as he pushed the girl off of him. He ran after her, and realized he had lost her again.  
  
Tifa was beginning to board the cable car back to Corel, as she needed to find someone, anyone to hold on to. The on she loved and promised her his love, had left her again, and she seemed to have given up. To think he would just pick up a fan girl on the way to collect his prize and make out with her as soon as he told her he loved her. But she was both furious and heartbroken, and she both wanted to scream and cry at the same time. She was distraught; she didn't know whether to just forget about him now, or whether it was all just a mistake and forgive him. But it didn't matter now, she only knew to go and find someone to hold on to. Falling into the seat of the cable car, she leaned her head onto the glass window and saw rain hit and stream down, much like her tears. The car gave a slight jolt as it departed, and her purse fell over, and with it a folded napkin fell out. Curious, she opened it and saw Reno's hotel and room number.  
  
"Tifa! Tifa!", Cloud called out everywhere. As soon as he thought everything was put together, it had fallen apart. He was very worried; he never felt this distressed ever since Aeris had left for the City of the Ancients. He couldn't give up, not until she was found.  
  
A knocking was heard at Reno's lavish hotel suite, as he sat there with his jacket off and shirt undone, lighting a cigarette in his mouth. He heard it and thought it was one either Rude or Elena, as he requested his own room after winning so much at the casino. He slowly got up from his soft leather chair and walked curiously to the door.  
"Yeah Rude, whaddya-", but the words never came out as he was surprised to see Tifa there with tears in her eyes.  
"Let's get this over with.", she choked out as she stepped into his room and felt his hand glide up her back.  
  
------------------------------------------- Phew, that took a while didn't it? But I promise the next one will be MUCH shorter, and maybe even twice as dramatic. As always, I am begging you to leave a review, question, comment, ANYTHING! Oh, and as a catch, you don't get the 4th chapter until I get at least 5 reviews! MUAHAHAHAHA! But I never said one review per person so.. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Fall of the Rain

Chapter 4: The Fall of the Rain Note: All characters and setting belong to Squaresoft. Also, this chapter  
is extremely short, so if you think it's cut off, think again! RR!  
  
"HAHA! Cleaned all you guys out!", said Yuffie with a wide smile as she raked in all the poker chips. She had taken almost everything they had, and you can tell by their appearance. Reeves was sitting without his jacket and shoes, Barret without his pants, and Vincent, despite his almost unmatched poker face was completely cleaned out, and he was sitting there quietly in his boxers. A group of women walked by and saw Vincent and giggled, leaving their numbers as they looked at his raven hair, smooth muscles, and deep red eyes.  
"Have you seen Tifa!?", asked Cloud frantically as he busted through the door. "I scoured through the Gold Saucer, but I couldn't find her!"  
"Whoa, calm down, what happened?", asked Barret.  
"This girl pinned me and kissed me, and she saw and stormed out of there! I haven't seen her for hours! I don't want her to be hurt!"  
"I'll look around this area.", said Vincent as he took his clothes back from Yuffie. "We'll all split up."  
"Right! I'll look around the north part of town.", said Cloud. "The rest just go and look. I need to find her!"  
  
Tifa lay on her side turned way from Reno as she clung tightly to the velvet coverlets of the huge bed, feeling Reno's touch move across her bare skin. She was crying, and he heard her new outbreak of tears.  
"Hey babe, what's there to cry about?", he asked as he moved closer.  
"I.don't think I did the right thing.", she said.  
"Heh. THAT wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Well, maybe just a little bit." But she moved away from his hand as it crept closer to her, as she was plagued in thinking about what to do. It was if her world was darkened, without any light to guide her. And through this cold darkness that clouded her consciousness, she only felt that she needed to be alone, as there was either no place she wanted, or any place it seemed to her that she was wanted. And there it was. Forsaken again by the only one she ever loved, she didn't have much left to hang on to. So, as love had forsaken her, she had left it, too.  
"Hey, what's up?", he asked as she removed herself from his bed and started changing hastily. But she didn't leave because of what she had to do, but what she didn't have. She had nothing.  
  
"Tifa! Tifa!", cried Cloud through an alley way, getting drenched with rain. He was seized by the neck, and turned around to see Rude and Elena.  
"Follow us."  
  
"Hey, where are you going?", asked Reno, getting out of the bed, but he still had boxers on.  
"I have to go."  
"Why so sudden? I was just getting started."  
"I can't be here."  
"Why? Did you ditch Cloud to come here?" She just turned away and twisted the knob of the door and opened it.  
"See you later. Or maybe not."  
  
"She's here.", said Elena flatly, arriving at the door of the hotel. "With Reno."  
"Why are you helping me?", asked Cloud.  
"Well, you know us. We have to keep up our image." He looked at them strangely, because their image was a bunch of murderers, but he went through the doors nonetheless, as finding Tifa was his only priority.  
"Excuse me.", he said to the person at the front desk. "Where can I find Reno?"  
"Hmmm.Reno.ah, here he is. He is in the penthouse room. May I ask who you are?" But Cloud was already dashing off to an open elevator, madly clicking the top floor button.  
  
Tifa left on the elevator, going down to the lobby. And even thought their paths crossed, they never saw each other.  
  
Cloud ran out of the elevator and saw Reno's door at the end of the hallway, because his was the only door there. BANG BANG! Reno heard the pounding at the door and lazily got up from his bed and answered it. "I knew you'd be-"  
"Where is she!", yelled Cloud.  
"Who? Tifa?"  
"No, your mama. Tell me where she is!", demanded Cloud.  
"I dunno! She left a minute ago! You must've seen her somewhere!"  
"I'll take your word for it.", he said as he looked around for any sign of her. "But if anything happened to her.." He took his hand and clutched Reno's throat, and took out his sword and put it near his throat. "I will personally kill you." He threw back Reno, and ran off toward the elevator, still in a frantic search.  
  
It was still pouring out, as Tifa walked through an empty park, walking past an abandoned swing set. She heard water rushing somewhere, and walked toward the sound. It was a large stream for a park, as she couldn't see the bottom, but she could see her reflection past the ripples in the water. She only acted on this feeling, to stand on the red wooden bars of the bridge that connected the park. Not much feeling came to her as she stepped on the bridge, as if her body went numb. She looked up, and she could feel the cold touch of the water splash her face, falling upon her lips. She just stood there and kissed the rain, until she could only feel a falling, floating sensation, and she fell into the water. ---------------------------------------------------------------------. WOO! Yep, much shorter. And next chapter's probably better. So if you think this was the most horrible thing you've ever read on the planet, you're probably right, but it gets better. Really. Honestly, I swear. Oh, and Ch.5 should also be up soon! RR! 


	5. Chapter 5: Ascension of the Angel

Chapter 5: Ascension of an Angel  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. Please don't sue!  
  
Shera was running through the park, as a shortcut to the bar from the Highwind, trying to hurry through the rain.  
"Huff. . .Huff. . .I should've brought an umbrella. . . Huh?" She stopped at the edge of a creek, as her foot bumped into a large but soft object. Tifa. "OH MY GOD! TIFA!" And so she hastily tried to hoist her onto her shoulder, and dragged her to the bridge and pulled her across. "AAAHH!", screamed Shera as a dark figure fell from above the treetops.  
"Here, I'll help." It was Vincent, and he easily picked her up onto his shoulder, and ran off with her and Shera, heading towards the Highwind.  
  
"Zzzzz. . . . . snore, hic!" Cid was asleep on a bed, overcoming his hangover when he was rudely awakened. "Hey! What the (hic) hell!? Tifa?", he asked with a slight slur.  
"Move it! She's hypothermic!", yelled Shera in his ear. Tifa was a slight bluish color, her body seemed to almost shiver on its own. Her breathing was ragged and harsh, and it seemed she was unconscious. Vincent gently laid her on Cid's bed and wrapped her in his cloak. "I'll get Cloud."  
  
"Tifa!", he called, his voice cracking from the strain and dryness. He'd been out for hours in the pouring rain, to no avail. He only kept calling her name, it was the only thing that came through his mind. He'd never been so worried; it felt like he was going to puke. He couldn't stand being alone. Not again. His body collapsed in exhaustion up against a wooden fence, he could barely move. He just sat the in the cold rain, looking up to the dreary black sky that cried its tears upon him, and he himself allowed his teardrops rain upon his face. "I wonder.", he thought. "why the sky is crying. Is it for me? Or is it for Tifa?" And the sky cried the loss of a love, the absence of an angel. "Let it cry not for me. My sorrow is nothing. Please.aid.Tifa.", he whispered to the heavens, cloaked by the shroud of black sorrow. And when he said this, he felt an invisible presence by his side, but this presence was familiar. "Cloud." It was Vincent there, but he felt something else. "It's Tifa."  
  
"How's he holding up?", asked Barret outside the door of the infirmary.  
"I don't know. But we should leave him be.", said Yuffie.  
"How's she doing?", asked Reeve to Shera, as she walked out of the infirmary with a clipboard of Tifa's stats,  
"She's getting better, but she still has hypothermia. Just give her rest. Cloud is staying with her. Make sure he gets some rest though. We don't need two people in there." And so they all left the door, while Cloud stayed inside.  
  
"Tifa. . .", he said quietly as he touched her cold face. "It's. . . all my fault." But in his despair, he fell down on his knees and started to cry. "Y.you can't leave me! I. . . don't want to be alone. . ." And his memory suddenly raced to the time, one year ago when she said these exact same words to him. But he quickly came back and grasped her hand and held it tightly. And he just looked at her. But his eyes watered over as he tried to warm her soft hand against his cheek. "I. . .I'm afraid Tifa. . . I'm afraid to close my eyes, because you might not be there when they open." He heard the door open, and Barret was there.  
"Er, hi Cloud. Um, you should probably get some sleep."  
"Right. I'll go.", he said. And he gently laid Tifa's hand beside her.  
"You'll sleep here.", said Barret, giving him his quarters.  
"Yeah. . ." And so he moved into his darkened room, with a window shining pale moonlight that made it feel like that night, now exactly one year ago. The Highwind was flying above the rain clouds, and he admired the look of the clouds moving under his window. But he was still exhausted, and fell into the springy cot and fell asleep even before his head hit the pillow.  
  
"Cloud. . ."  
"Hm? Who's there?" In his dreams, he was floating in the darkness, answering a strange call that was both near and far.  
"Cloud!"  
"AAHHH!", he screamed. "AERIS!"  
"Yup.", she smiled. She had on her same simple pink dress and red jacket, as well as her metal staff. But she now had large snowy white wings that stood out against the black shadows.  
"How!? Why!?"  
"I said I'd be here. . .one year ago. . .And now I am."  
"Tifa's. . . Tifa's. . ."  
"I know. That's why I'm here."  
"But what can you do? You're dead. . ."  
"I've already done more than you could possibly dream of.", she said with a soft twinkle in her emerald eyes.  
"I. . .Don't want to lose anyone again." He said, his eyes getting watery.  
"I know you don't.", she said as she hugged him tightly, trying to comfort him. "But you know, I'll eventually need to leave you as well."  
"Please, don't." He hugged her more tightly, stroking her wings, breaking down into tears.  
"It must be done. Someone can't live in their dreams forever."  
"I wish it were like that. That way, I wouldn't have to feel sad."  
"Life can't be happy without sadness. If there were only happiness, nothing would be there to define it. I WILL have to go."  
"Okay. . .But just a little longer."  
"Cloud, I see you may understand the first part of what I'm about to tell you. But whether you have realized the first part, I'm not so sure."  
"What is it?", he choked out as Aeris move away. She lifted his bowed head up, so she could look him in the eye.  
"In this life, in the great scheme, we are all ultimately alone. . .", she said to him directly. "But it is love that binds us together. Don't cast yourself away, and seek your bond with Tifa. There is a bond there that will never be broken. Find her." And she began to walk away again, and flew away slowly with her wings.  
"NO! AERIS! WAIT!"  
"Don't worry. I'm closer than you think." And a feather came down and hit the floor, sending a ripple across its surface, like if it were water.  
  
"Cloud! Wake up!" It was Shera at his side, with a grave expression. "It's Tifa. She's. . . gone." 


	6. Chapter 6: Milky Twilight, Silver moon A...

Chapter 6: Milky Twilight, Silver Moon. Always and Forever.  
Note: As usual, I own nuthin.  
  
His eyes widened, he felt his heart stop. Could she really be gone? Is this just a dream?  
"Go to her.", said a little voice. And his body obeyed. Down the seemingly endless hallway of the ship, past the crew's quarters, bathroom, stable, galley, was the infirmary where everyone stood, crying. They let him through, and he entered, his heart pounding, he was growing light- headed, his fingertips turning into ice. And there she was. Dead. His pupils shrank with fear, for he was alone. She lay there inanimate, her skin was a pale white, her lips were dull, and yet she seemed at peace. He could not control his tears as he threw himself upon her, wishing she had never known him, that maybe today, she'd be alive. He'd would never again hear her laugh, cry, get angry, or forgive. Forgive him. Somehow, he felt, somehow he felt that it was not in his destiny to love. Somewhere it seemed it was written that he would be alone. "In the great scheme of the universe, we are all ultimately alone." The words rang out to him, as if they meant something special. "Alone. . .", he repeated. It felt like there was a hand on his shoulder. It felt warm and comforting, and very familiar, but when he looked up to see the presence, no one was there. "Come. . . ", something said to him. "Outside. . ." And his body felt it lose itself in someone else's control, but he didn't care. At least it was somewhere to go. And he emerged out onto the deck, and saw a slender, female figure, bathed in moonlight with glittering, snow white wings. Aeris. His heart skipped a beat.  
"Aeris?", he asked quietly.  
"Hello there Cloud.", she said, turning around with a soft smile. "I'm here to help."  
"It's too late.", he said in despair. And so she walked over to him, and him to her, and he entered the radiant glow of the silver moon and milky twilight that shone overhead as the Highwind rode above the cotton clouds in the cool nights air. She looked wonderful, but he had other obligations to address. And yet she was right here. Right now. Together.  
"It's never too late."  
"But-  
"Never. There's something I want to give you. Or rather, give back." And she stepped softly to the railing on the deck, looking very luminescent in the gentle rays of the moon. She held something very fragile looking, and it was held up against her heart. A yellow flower.  
"I can't take that back. It's yours."  
"No. It belongs to the one you love. That is what this flower is about. I love you. So here it is."  
"But-  
"No. Give it to the one you love. Or perhaps, the one you are destined to be with. Just have it in yourself to forgive her, for something she has done. She didn't have any control over this, the stars said it themselves. Forgive her, because she couldn't forgive herself."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This was her decision, to die. But she didn't know the true value of herself without you. And so, she sought out to find another to hold on to."  
"Reno.", he said with anger.  
"But wait. The memory of you, it kept her from him. She truly didn't do anything with him, every time she was about to, you were in her head. You were on her mind. But you were the one thing she felt she always lost. Sound familiar?"  
"Tifa. . .", he said with remorse. "Tifa!" He collapsed in tears, the pain searing through him was too much to bear, and he was left on his knees. But Yuffie and the others were looking at them through a window, and saw him alone, crying.  
  
"Poor guy. . . Come on, let's go." And they couldn't see the angel standing right beside him.  
  
"Cloud. . .", she said, and bent down and kissed his forehead, and he looked up into the supple pools of green that were her eyes. "Remember, that even though in this life, we are ultimately alone, there is always something to love. And there is your bond to someone else, your shoulder to cry on, and your person to talk to. Someone to keep you company on the long and lonely journey of life. Remember, Cloud, that you are not alone, unless you really choose to be. And I don't believe anybody truly wishes to be." And she dissolved in the moonlight, leaving a sparkling mist where she used to stand, and on the ground lay that small, yellow rose. Its fragrance was beautiful, and it seemed to almost have her essence as well. "I don't believe anybody truly wishes to be." Those words, so familiar. His memory flashed again to the night Aeris died. "I don't think anybody truly wishes to be.", he said to Tifa. "I won't leave you. Not again."  
"Give it to the one you love.", echoed her voice. So he left the windy deck of the Highwind, listening to that voice that seemed to whisper in his ear, and walked back to the infirmary, where Tifa still lay, undisturbed, and never to be disturbed again.  
"Tifa. . .", he slowly began, as he touched her icy cold face. "I don't care what you did. I just want you to come back." His throat tightened to a painful degree, and his eyes blurred with tears. "I forgive you. Just as you had taken me back. Please. Just, come back . . ." And he fell upon his knees, and placed the rose over her heart. "Always and forever." And a frozen tear fell upon the delicate petal of the rose as he returned to his feet, and it didn't matter now whether she was alive or dead. He would always love her. Always and forever.  
  
He walked back out to the deck, the cold air rushing against his body, whipping his spike hair back and forth. He looked back up to the sky, the moon, glowing with its light like a candle in the darkness, the stars twinkling brightly. "The candles of our souls.", he thought as he saw one flicker out. "Everyone has their own star.", he remembered Aeris say. "That must have been Tifa's . . ." And then he saw a comet flash by as it looked lit it hit the star that burnt out. He remembered clearly the night he promised Tifa his protection, and now, he felt he failed. He failed to protect her from herself. But that comet. It was so familiar. And now he knew it. It was like that same night. He knew the heavens had its own way of saying things, and he wondered if Tifa was up there with Aeris. And when he was about to close his eyes, he saw something. The star. It reappeared in the sky. Where the comet used to be.  
"How . . .?", he wondered.  
"It's quite simple really."  
"Who's there?", he asked. He looked behind him and saw a dark figure, but it was smaller than him.  
"Me."  
  
Hidee ho there, readers. Yet another short chapter, indeed. But, I update this quite a bit, so that should count for something, and, I don't want you to spend all of eternity reading a chapter. Well, I'm not sure how long the rest of the story is gonna be, and I'm already embarking on a different FF7 fanfic, that I'll at least TRY and make funny. So review this, or hell, even leave a flamer on your way out. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Moonlight Explanation

Chapter 7: The Moonlight Explanation  
Note: Eeeeyup. You get the point. Not mine. Never was. If it were, I  
wouldn't be talkin' to you.  
  
"Would at least step into the light?", asked Cloud.  
"You can't. I'm too ashamed. . ."  
"Of what?"  
"Please, forgive me. . ."  
"Of what?"  
  
"You know who it is. . ." And indeed the voice was familiar. But this voice sounded so much weaker than what his ears were used to. It used to be the strong and determined voice of the late Tifa Lockheart.  
"Tifa?" He walked closer.  
"Please. Don't come nearer. . ." But he was so swept away, too completely moved that he wouldn't be alone, and he took the figure's hand, and drew them into the light. And his eyes were filled at the sight of long, straight brown hair, beautiful brown eyes that turned honey into the light of the moon, soft, milky skin, and he now knew, that he loved her more than anything.  
"Cloud, no. . ."  
"No, I love you." And he took her head and held her close, and they seemed to fit perfectly together, in the way their arms came as one, their bodies fit in each space in all the right places.  
"But, Cloud. . . I'm not. . .Reno. . . I. . . nothing-" But he held her even tighter, because he knew what it felt like to only want to die. To feel that sweet release of your troubles. But it was a black wish.  
"I only care about you. Aeris. . .she told me everything. . ."  
"Aeris?", she asked in a whisper, her red eyes tearing up a little more.  
"Yes."  
"But, I'm still so sorry. . ."  
"Don't be. I already forgive you."  
"Thank you. . .Cloud. . ."  
"But how? How did you come back?"  
"It was all Aeris. . ." And she buried her head deeper into his chest, and all he could see was her hair, shining like diamonds in the glow of the moon.  
"Aeris. . .", he said as he looked up back at the stars.  
"Yes. I want to tell you, that I really did die, even before I fell into the water of that creek. Something inside me just died when I saw you with someone else."  
"Then I should be asking your forgiveness."  
"No. I know it was a just a mistake. Or at least, that's what she said. . ."  
"But first of all, why did you really want to die?"  
"I couldn't take it. Always being there for you, and then seeing you run off again. And then I stayed with Reno, and then I realized I couldn't go back. Even if it were a big mistake with you and that girl, I wouldn't be good enough to come back to you. So with nowhere to go and no place to go back, I just. . .fell. . ."  
"And how could Aeris have helped?"  
"That's what I'm getting to. She really does love you. And so, she wants to see you happy. She doesn't want you to be miserable. And in true love, it's not about getting what you want; it's about how much you care. And she cares about you so much, that all she want from you in return is your happiness." And he felt a little guilty, that he never talked to her about what she wanted when they last met. They only talked about him. What he wanted. "And, I have to thank you for reviving her. Without that, I wouldn't be alive right now."  
"What?"  
"That flower. It was the same one that revived her, right?  
"Yeah, but you weren't in any water."  
  
"Your tear. I saw you. I saw it all. When I died, I was released from my body, and I saw you the first time when you saw me dead. I saw Aeris with you. Cloud, she's your guardian angel." His eyebrows rose in shock, that she would choose guarding a man she couldn't have instead of the wonders of the Planet. "Aeris was praying by your side when you saw me. And then she saw me, and signaled me to come as she would whisper in your ear to tell you things. And, I saw it all. Cloud, she loves you more than she could ever say. . .to bring me back. I owe her everything." And more tears dripped down her face. "And that flower. . . It was hers wasn't it? She must love you to give you her last keepsake of you. But, she isn't all alone, is she?"  
"Alone. . .", he whispered. "In the great scheme of things, we are all alone. . ." She looked at him a little strangely as she said this, because she heard this once before. "We can't help ourselves now can we? That's the way we are. But we don't have to feel alone, Tifa. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there. But, I do feel what you did was wrong. You said nothing really happened, and Aeris said you didn't and something in me just wants to love you. But sometimes that's the way it is, when something tells you that something is out of place."  
"What?"  
"This." He pressed up against her in a mad flurry of emotion, and he kissed her with all the true feelings he could give, and her mind raced; she never could have expected to be her in his arms offering forgiveness again. And never did they notice that an angel alighted from the heavens, and perched herself on the railing, her snowy wings folded, her green eyes shining, her hair fluttering against the wind, and her mouth upturned in a smile as she watched the two lovers kissed.  
  
Well, that was a weird and pointless chapter. But I did write it less than five minutes ago (Seriously, I didn't even bother to put it on paper.) so give me SOME credit. This might be the last chapter, depending on whether I wish to continue it or not. I'm not sure, I might ask if I should, though. So, er yeah. . . . 


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Chapter 8: Epilogue  
Note: HAH! This is the end of the series folks! Then ending here is  
personally too sweet for me, so I hope you like it! Oh, yeah and this  
thing's owned by Squaresoft.  
  
It was morning. The air was fresh and clean. The sky was a beautiful sunrise. It was a magnificent day to be alive. The birds sang their sweet songs outside the beautiful church in the midst of the beautiful fall day, while the fresh dew hung out on the leaves of the turning leaves. Cloud stood inside, waiting at the end of the aisle, eagerly yet nervously anticipating the arrival of his bride.  
"Wooh! Sorry I'm late Cloud!", said Yuffie, running into the church. "Where's Tifa?"  
"She's still getting ready I believe. Unless she's run away.", he said.  
"Sigh. Good, she's still here. Don't get married without me, okay?" And Yuffie ran to the bride's room, and knocked. "Hey girl! How ya' holdin' up!?"  
"Hey Yuffie! Hold on a second!" Tifa opened the door and Yuffie saw the stunning white wedding dress that Tifa wore. It was strapless, and had no back, save for a few strings.  
"Whoa! If you wore something like that, Cloud might've married ya' sooner! Of course, then again, what could get smaller than your traditional clothes.?"  
"Thanks Yuffie. And I'll ignore that last remark.", she said. "Ooh, I'm so nervous!"  
"Don't worry, you love each other. That's all that matters."  
"Yeah."  
"Tifa! It's time!", said Red from outside the door.  
  
"Hey Cloud. Ya' nervous?", asked Barret, Cloud's best man.  
"Do I look it?"  
"No."  
"Then you're wrong. I'm petrified."  
"Ease up. It's no mistake, that's a great girl you're marryin' there. Heh, if she defies death, she must really love you. Remember when we first saw her alive again?"  
"Yeah, Cid was so freaked out by the news, he almost crashed the Highwind."  
"But we were still extremely happy. And this must be true to your destiny if she comes back. I only wish Eleanor would."  
"Hey, Barret, come on. Where's the big tough guy I had for a best man?"  
"Right. I guess I should count my losses and move on. Come on, here she comes!" He went and took his place beside Cid, Reeve, and Vincent, across from Tifa's bridesmaids, Shera and Elmyra. Marlene came down, throwing the petals of yellow roses, and then the doors swung open, the fresh autumn air blowing in, and Tifa stood there with flowers in her hand, bathed in morning light. People gasped, amazed at the sheer radiance of her beauty, and she stepped down the aisle, blushing with a smile on her face. Cloud has never seen a woman so beautiful, and could've thought that the girl standing there was not human, but angelic. She stepped down the aisle slowly, and met Cloud up upon the altar, and they began their vows. The guests grew teary eyed, including the construction workers that rebuilt Corel, and Cid was crying like a baby. The priest asked, "Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until you two should part?" She smiled and looked at Cloud and said, "I do."  
"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until you two should part?" And Cloud gazed back at her and said, "I do. Always and forever."  
"If anyone has a reason for these two not to be wed, say so now, or forever hold your peace."  
  
"HOLD ON HERE!", yelled a voice. They all turned around and saw Yuffie. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET MARRIED WITHOUT ME!" And she ran up the altar, and took her place next to Shera. "Hmph."  
"Well then," continued the priest through the awkwardness. "I see no problem here. I now pronounce you 'Man and Wife'. You may now kiss the bride." They both smiled and kissed, and Cloud bowed her down as he did so, and she almost touched the floor. People stood up in their seats as they cheered, and giving woops and whistles. Cid was bawling, and Reeve and Vincent handed him handkerchiefs.  
  
And so they flooded out of the church, having rice thrown at them and having their picture taken, and Cloud lifted Tifa off her feet. A snow white feather as soft as a doves fell down from the sky, and he looked up and smiled, as he could've sworn the presence of an angel sitting up there in the clouds.  
  
An angel sat up there on the roof of the church, and her emerald eyes shone with the glimmer of diamond tears, and she pushed back a bit of her glistening auburn hair. She smiled her sweet and gentle smile.  
"I love you Cloud. Always and forever."  
  
Boy that ending was repetitive and predictable, now wasn't it? Hey, since this is done, read my new fanfic! And it's not sappy! YAY! 


End file.
